Duo Of Destruction
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: You'll see... about everyone's favorite convict to be! Sirius Black!!


**The Duo Of Destruction****  
By: Cassidy Rai  
**Rating: PG  
----------  
Disclaimer: Sirius and James belong to JKR a long with Platform 9 3/4. I own Storm, Julie, and the rest of the Potter's and Blacks.  
----------  
Chapter 1  
----------

Sirius skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway. "Good morning mum, morning dad!" he said taking his place at the table. He poured some cereal into his bowl, and was eating it happily when…. 

"SIRIUS!!!!" A voice bellowed. Sirius smiled slightly, and looked up as his twin sister Storm stopped in the doorway, right where he had entered just moments ago. 

"Yes Storm?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. 

"Where did you put it!" she snapped. 

"Put what?" Sirius remained with the innocent look. 

Storm glanced at their parents, who were looking at their children. Camellia, their mother with interest and Talon, their father, with annoyance marked on his face. 

"You know what." Storm said. 

Sirius smiled. "You'll see," he said deviously. 

"That's enough!" Talon barked. "Storm, sit down and eat your breakfast. Sirius, do not take your sisters things." 

"Yes sir." They both said, lowering their heads, but still grinning. 

*What did you do with it?* Storm asked in her thoughts. 

*I put it in Norvyn's trunk.* Sirius replied, shooting her a grin. 

Storm couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing out loud. 

Siania walked into the kitchen from the outside where she had been checking on the owls. She stared at Storm, and then turned to Sirius. "You had a letter," she said, handing him the piece of parchment. 

The Black's lived on a neat little property situated between mountains. To the North of the Black home sat a lake, while to the East and West were the mountains. And to the South of them were pastures. 

They were pretty far away from anything. Except in the middle of the pastures to the South was what was called the Haven. The Haven was a small wizarding village. A few shops where located there. As well as the elementary school and the community center located in the center of town. 

Any one within 50 miles of the Haven called it their home town. It's proper name was Bridport Newmoon, but it was so long since anyone called it that. Even on all the maps it was called the Peaks Haven. 

The Haven was a very well known place though in the wizardry world. That was because even though it was a tiny community, it was home of many top quality Quidditch players. The Haven junior teams had won the tournament many times, many of the players which went on to play on international teams. 

On the Black's side of the Haven sat the Quidditch fields. There were 5 fields, varying in size for the different age groups. The smallest was for the 2 – 4 team. Then there was one for the 5 – 8 team. Then there were the 9 – 11. And last two full size fields, one that the 11 – 14 team played on. And then the 15 – 18 played on the final. The adult team did not have its on pitch, but rather rotated between the two full size fields. 

To an outsider it seemed like a ridiculous amount for this tiny community, but in truth they were used daily. Without them, the Haven wouldn't be complete. 

The Black's were incredibly proud to be a family of the Haven. Tracing back their ancestry, they had been one of the founding fathers. That was why their home was such a nice little thing. 

To the back of the house sat the owl farm. The Black's bred owls for post offices around the globe. Every member got a personal owl when they turned 11, to take to Hogwarts. As well as the family had about 4 owls for use. 

Owls that delivered messages knew to enter the barn. Inside was a special room for them to wait, where they could rest and grab a bit to eat until someone came to get their packages. 

Sirius quickly unrolled the parchment. He read it eagerly. Storm composed herself and looked over at Sirius. "What is it?" She asked with interest. 

Sirius let out a yelp of joy. "Remember the Potter boy? He's invited us to spend some time at his house." 

Camellia came over to where her son was now standing. "What are you talking about Sirius?" she asked. 

"Here mother." Siania interrupted. "This came for you. I don't doubt it is from James's mother." Siania was such a know-it-all. Storm stuck her tongue out at Siania, who ignored it and left the kitchen towards her room. 

Camellia smiled at Sirius and Storm. "So you have been invited. Talon, listen to this,"

She read the letter out loud. 

_Dearest Camellia, _

_It's been along time since we talked. James told me of meeting your  
children at a Quidditch match a few weeks ago. I'm sorry that I hadn't  
come to that one, or we might have talked in person. _

_But back on topic, James told me what good players your twins were  
and how much he liked talking to them, despite the fact that his team  
lost the game. _

_So I would like to invite Sirius and Storm to spend a week at our house.  
I understand that you also have 2 older children that will be attending  
Hogwarts? Our oldest son will be starting this year, and we would be  
love to meet you at Platform 9 ¾ and have Sirius and Storm come with  
us to our home to spend some time with James and Julie (our daughter). _

_I hope you would agree, since James and Julie get so lonely sometimes. _

_James is also writing to Sirius to ask him personally. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your Best Friend forever,  
Carmen Potter_

Camellia clutched the letter to her chest, tears in her eyes. "Oh Talon, it's been years since I talked to Carmen." 

Talon nodded. "I know Camellia, about as since I talked to Kendrik. But there is nothing to consider. Our children will not be in the company of the Potters." 

Sirius glared at his father. "What?" he said. "Why not? I want to visit James!" he spat, very brave for the 7 year old to be talking to his father. 

Talon turned and stared deep into Sirius's eyes. "Because I said so." He snapped. Sirius shuddered. 

Storm sat quietly, not making a move. She hated seeing her father upset. Simply because it wasn't safe for her or Sirius when he was, so she dared not upset him further. 

Camellia put her hand on Talon's arm. "Now Talon, come, be reasonable. What harm would it be if Storm and Sirius spend a week at the Potters?" she asked quietly. 

Talon turned towards his wife. "You know what happened between me and Kendrik." He whispered. "I don't want my children to be in the company like that." 

Sirius and Storm looked at each other. What had happened between Mr. Potter and their father? They leaned forward in interest. 

"Talon, we will talk to the Potter's at Platform 9 ¾. If you are going to be childish, I'll talk to Carmen myself. And then I will decided whether or not Storm and Sirius will visit them. Now, kids," she turned to the two, who lowered their heads. "Go upstairs and pack anything you would like to take to the Potters. Quickly now, since we leave in an hour. But…" she continued, seeing their pleased faces, "This doesn't mean you will be going." Storm and Sirius nodded and continued up to their room. 

Talon sighed. "You can't let them visit the Potters." 

Camellia glared at him. "Grow up already Talon. This feud has gone on long enough. It was 15 years ago already. Let it go and make peace with your best friend for once. That's what I plan on doing." She swept out of the room before he could utter a sound. 

Talon stared after her. "If only it was that easy Cam. If only," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now... please review! Or else! For fear of your life! Review!

And erm.... ya... that's all! I have another chapter ready to put up, but only after I get some reviews!

Cassidy Rai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com 


End file.
